Remember, Remember, 5th November
by Carazard
Summary: Quick fluffy oneshot. Phoenix and Miles are in London on a 'work related trip', however it just so happens to co-inside with the local celebrations of Bonfire Night.


5th November

Location: London, England

Time: 17:43

"Wright, if I were you, I'd hurry up. We're going to be late."

"Oh relax, Edgeworth, we'll be fine!" Phoenix chuckled, turning back to the mirror to straighten his tie.

"It's straight already, let's _go!_" Edgeworth insisted, pacing slightly.

"Calm down Edgeworth, we have ages to get there. Besides, you can't talk; I remember I watched you trying to straighten that cravat of yours for nearly half an hour."

"It was fifteen minutes, Wright."

Phoenix laughed, knowing he'd won the argument.

Finally, with a last glance in the mirror, Phoenix spun on his heels, grabbing his coat off the hotel bed and shrugged it on to his shoulders quickly. He slung his messenger bag over his shoulders, checking he had everything he needed.

"Ready?" Phoenix smiled at Miles.

Very slightly, Miles quirked his lips in response, "of course I am. Let's go."

Miles swung open Phoenix's hotel room door, the two stepping out into the bright corridor. A few flights of stairs later - Phoenix stared longingly at the elevator but didn't even mention it - they were down in the lobby, out of the doors and into the brisk November evening.

"Where to?" Phoenix asked, shoving his hands in his pockets and regretting his decision to leave his old scarf back in L.A.

Miles paused for a moment, looking both ways. "This way," he said finally, and set off confidently.

The two walked in silence for a while, taking in the surroundings of London. Their hotel was right in the centre of the city, the atmosphere an interesting one. It was so busy yet so quiet. No one would come up to you and hassle you; everyone was interested in their business and their business only. Not to say they weren't unfriendly. Locals would often help you with directions if you were lost, even if they were spoken in a frustrated 'can't-you-see-I'm-busy' tone of voice.

"So where are we going again?" Phoenix asked, finally breaking the silence.

Miles smirked, "you said you wanted to do as much 'British' stuff as you could, did you not?"

"Yeah I did, Brits are so cute," Phoenix grinned, "you fit right in here with that accent of yours, Edgeworth."

"Shut up, Wright," Miles said, sounding slightly more American than he usually did. With a cough, he continued, "well there's a British holiday called Bonfire Night; it's quite... quaint."

"Oh?"

Miles coughed awkwardly again, "and well seeing as we were over for that jury course anyway... I thought that maybe we could... go and participate in it. Seeing as you said you wanted to be as British as you possibly could," Edgeworth finished in a rush, sounding incredibly self-conscious.

_Aw, that was nice of him,_ Phoenix though with a little smile. It was odd of him to do something so... sentimental. First time for everything, though.

"So what's Bonfire Night, then?" Phoenix asked, genuinely curious.

"Well from what I can gather, in the 17th Century there was a plot to blow up government, and a man name Guy Fawkes was a big part of it. But then someone leaked the information and government found out, and Fawkes was burnt at the stake, parliament saved."

_You totally looked this up on Wikipedia with the hotel's free Wi-Fi._

"So you're telling me there's a holiday in Britain that celebrates some guy (no pun intended) getting burnt and dying," Phoenix deadpanned.

"I think the celebration is more surrounded around the fact that government wasn't blown up, Wright," Miles rolled his eyes at Phoenix's dramatics.

Phoenix chuckled, "so what do the celebrations involve?"

"Fireworks mainly. Sometimes communities get together and throw a load of wood together and have a big bonfire. I've heard a lot of people like to eat brownies and apples too."

"Apples?"

"Yes, because of Fall starting and such. Apple bobbing is popular too."

"Ohhh that's when there's a big bucket of water and you bite the apples out, right? I used to do that at Halloween as a kid," Phoenix smiled nostalgically. "Wait, I think you and Larry did it with me one year, too!"

Miles paused to think, "you know, know you mention it... that does seem to ring very distant bells."

"Yeah! It was the year before you left. Me, you and Larry all had that big sleepover at my house, and we woke up in the morning, and we found my dad, your dad and Larry's dad all sprawled across the sofa in the living room."

Not attempting to hide his small smile, Miles nodded, "yes, yes it's coming back to me now... And Larry tried to hold your head underwater while you bobbed for the apples."

"That was seriously the scariest thing ever," Phoenix shuddered, but grinned even so.

The two continued their walk, reminiscing about past times, with Miles being surprisingly enthusiastic unearthing such old memories. The London air must be good for him, Phoenix told himself. Miles seemed to have perked up a lot ever since they'd gotten here. Or maybe it was because they were here to learn about a international courting systems. Phoenix would never know.

"We're here," Miles pointed to their destination; it was simply a large field, but it was teeming with people. The stench of fast food coated the air itself in grease, Maya would have an absolute ball! People teemed in crowds, all chattering excitedly beneath their thick coats and colourful woollen scarves, hats and gloves. It all looked very... _quaint_. Just as Miles had said.

"But what's here?" Phoenix asked, frowning slightly, still unsure as to what the crowd was actually there for.

Miles didn't answer and simply checked his watch. "Ah, six on the dot. You'll find out soon, Wright."

Phoenix frowned, the two of them walking up closer to the crowd, but not pushing too far in so's to keep at least a bit of personal space.

Sure enough, Phoenix did indeed find out what he was freezing his toes off for. The crowd continued to make their racket of general chattering, but booming above the hum of voices came a crack of a firework. Squealing, it raced into the sky, followed by another pair, all three exploding into colour and flittering out back into the black of the night. The crowd 'ooo'-ed in appreciation, but were cut off by a following rush of fireworks, a little bigger than the last, all cracking at different times, the coloured sparks all dancing with the stars before losing their vibrancy and turning to nothing.

More and more fireworks followed, the smell of gunpowder and burning wood overpowering the greasy stench of food. Phoenix closed his eyes, taking a deep breath in and just smelling the oncoming winter. He opened his eyes again and was greeted with the pleasing sight of multicoloured hazes of clouds, only to be disturbed by yet more, even bigger fireworks than before.

Phoenix smiled, taking his eyes off the display to glance at Miles. To his surprise, Miles' neck was also craned up as he gazed into the sky, with the trace of a faint smile on his lips. His hair just brushed around his eyes which widened ever so slightly when there was a particularly impressive firework. The colours illuminated his pale skin, making him look more alive than Phoenix had ever seen.

Just then, Miles must've felt the presence of someone watching him. He tore his eyes off the alight sky and met Phoenix's gaze. In a hurry Phoenix looked back up, trying to seem innocent but knowing that he'd been caught in the act.

"Guilty, Wright, not even you can save yourself if we were to hold a trial."

Phoenix chuckled, "even now you're still a haughty prosecutor."

"I wouldn't agree to the 'haughty' part but yes, I am still a prosecutor as you are a defence attorney. Do I have to remind you that this is in fact a work trip rather than a holiday."

"Oh yeah this is definitely work," Phoenix chuckled.

"You know what I mean Wright. We do have two trials we need to attend tomorrow, after all."

Phoenix groaned, "don't remind me..."

"I thought you were looking forward to them?"

"They'll be interesting but its torture sitting in London's courtrooms when you know one of the most impressive cities in the world is right out of the doors, and I'm missing it all!" Phoenix sighed. He did have a point, Miles had to admit. Though he'd never let Phoenix know that.

The two fell into natural silence again, just gazing upwards as the show continued. The initial mesmerised trance the crowd had been in had worn off by now, light chatter returning.

"Hey Edgeworth, why did you ask me to come with you?" Phoenix frowned, he was grateful for the offer, but he couldn't help but wonder why on earth Edgeworth would want him over another prosecutor perhaps. Phoenix was about ninety percent convinced that Edgeworth would prefer even Franziska's company to his.

Miles frowned, "company, that is all. And I thought you would be eager for such an opportunity as this to come and see a new type of court. Perhaps learn few tricks off leading defence attorneys..."

"Yeah but why me?" Phoenix asked, passing on the opportunity to say that actually had be the one teaching the tricks.

"Why not? You're my friend."

Phoenix was starting to worry about Miles' heath. It usually took a miracle for Miles to even admit they were friends, now he was doing it so openly and... casually! There was definitely something in this air, Phoenix thought. Whatever it was he wanted to bottle it up and bring it home with them.

"Oh...!" Phoenix said, finally expressing his surprised shock.

"What?"

"I don't know! You're so... open all of a sudden. Are you feeling okay?"

"I am perfectly fine, Wright. I have simply... relaxed a little more since coming here. It's a holiday after all, even if it is a work related holiday." Miles said matter of fact-ly, turning to meet Phoenix's dumbfounded gaze, "I do actually like people, contrary to all of your beliefs, Wright."

Phoenix simply nodded, looking down at the ground trying to process everything. Jesus, Edgeworth! Even when he was being sociable he was difficult!

The fireworks continued, though Phoenix's hands were beginning to wise they would end soon. He was loving the fireworks yeah! But he was pretty convinced that soon they were going to drop off, followed by his nose. He cupped his hands together, blowing warm air in between them and rubbing them to try and keep warm. He snuck another glance at Miles to see if he was showing any signs of frostbite.

Phoenix's expression turned to that of a grumpy child's whenever he saw that Miles had had the insight to bring gloves, and not to mention the pockets of his expensive looking coat were lined with something warm-looking.

"Cold, Wright?" Miles' tone was all too smug for Phoenix's liking. "Though I'd appreciate it if you watched the show ; I didn't pay for you to study my pockets with green-tinged eyes, after all."

_Oh you snide..._

_Wait, Edgeworth had paid?_ Phoenix had no memory of that... Damn he was sneaky.

"But..." Miles said, coughing awkwardly again, "if you're too cold you can't concentrate, then here," Miles took off his gloves in an elegant sweep, handing them to Phoenix.

Phoenix's eyes widened as he looked at the gloves, "no, no! I'd feel awful!"

Rolling his eyes, Miles put one glove back on, "at least let's share, then. Although I earn a substantial bit more than you, I'd rather those tickets I bought not go to waste."

With a reluctant facade though secretly very happy, Phoenix took the glove, and engulfed his hand in the warmth. It was incredibly cosy, probably because Miles' hands had been in the same place only moments before. Though that did only emphasis more the chills running through his left hand.

"My other hand is freezing..." Phoenix muttered, not really realising that Miles was listening. "Hey Edgeworth we should totally hold hands to keep warm."

Miles quirked an eyebrow, "an odd suggestion but I have no objections," he said with a perfectly straight face.

_Is he bluffing? He has to be winding me up... Though Edgeworth hasn't exactly been one with a sense of humour._

Miles sensed Phoenix's confusion, "I was joking, Wright."

"Oh right! Of course you were! Me too!" Phoenix laughed nervously. Honestly he had been joking from the beginning, but now his left hand was so cold he was beginning to entertain the possibility of suggesting it seriously.

The show's fireworks began to come to a close, a few final impressive fireworks were let off with the loudest bangs, and then all as quiet before the crowd erupted into the same noisy chatter there had been before. Phoenix grinned at Miles, the two of them turning to leave. It was well past seven o'clock now, and the two were beginning to get hungry.

"Thanks for that, Edgeworth. I really shouldn't have let you pay, though. I know! Let me make up for it, let me take you to dinner!"

Miles raised an eyebrow, "as much as I appreciate the notion, Wright, are you sure dinner for the two of us in the centre of London is really a wise idea for your pay check?"

"We could go to McDonalds," Phoenix wasn't even sure if he was joking himself. An evil glare off Miles made Phoenix decide he was definitely joking.

"I'll pay, it's not like I didn't come here expecting to pay for the both of us," Miles rolled his eyes.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Phoenix frowned.

"Nothing at all," Miles smirked, "come on, I've been here a few times before and I think I remember the way to a particularly nice restaurant around here."

Following Miles without protest, Phoenix managed to keep up with his brisk pace. He clenched his fists inside his pockets; without the distraction of fireworks his hands were feeling a lot colder.

"My hands are freezing..." Phoenix mumbled, mostly to himself.

"I have to agree there," Miles said under his breath.

The two looked at one another, neither daring to suggest what they knew both were thinking. Though Phoenix may have casually dropped his un-gloved hand from the safety of his pocket, and Miles may have mirrored his action. There may have been a slight change that just by sheer coincidence, their bare hands brushed past each other from the momentum of their fast paced walk. And there was a _tiny_ chance that as their fingers had brushed, they'd clung on to the warmth of the other's hand, fingers entwining to try and make as much contact as they could so they could 'get warmer'.

By now both of them had realised internally that they weren't doing this for the warmth. Of at least not the warmth it brought to the fingers; but maybe for the warming glow it brought to their fluttering hearts.

"Edgeworth, what were you complaining for? You're boiling," Phoenix chuckled under his breath, not daring to meet Miles' eyes.

"Back at you, Wright." Miles' whisper was barely audible, his fingers clenching a little. Phoenix smiled at that, stroking Miles' palm with his thumb soothingly as if to say 'it's okay, don't fret, Edgeworth'.

After a moment, Phoenix muttered, "really though, Edgeworth, why did you ask me to come here with you? And pay for my ticket and my hotel room?"

Miles didn't answer for a moment, he simply looked at the floor awkwardly, his hand clenching. Phoenix gave it a reassuring squeeze, and surprisingly enough Miles returned a squeeze, and then turned to reply, "I... Well I genuinely was coming over anyway. But... I heard you mention outside the courthouse one day, oh I don't know when... you where talking to Maya's younger cousin, Pearl, isn't it? She was talking about the Queen of England and how the new prince had been born and how it was all very exciting and dreamy; she would be one to like things like that, I suppose. But you mentioned how you'd never been to London, and you really wanted to go... So when I was offered this trip with a plus one space, well you know me I don't have a default 'plus one', so I thought you might like to come. Not to mention you are semi-decent company some of the time."

Phoenix was about to reply, but Miles continued.

"Also... well...I seem to remember your birthday being some time about now... it all fit so well so I thought it would be a nice birthday present, too. An apology for all the birthdays of your I missed, let's say."

At that, Phoenix was actually incredibly shocked, somewhat speechless. He couldn't help but let a smile spread across his face. "Oh God, Edgeworth... you come across as some sort of insensitive demon prosecutor who only cares about himself... but Jesus you aren't half a sentimental teddy bear that actually does care!"

"Teddy bear..." Miles frowned at the comparison.

"Yes you're definitely a bear. Definitely. Well, at least I know you do care," Phoenix chuckled. "Also my birthday was October 11th. You're only out by a month."

"Oh. I apologise I'm a little late."

"'A little'." Phoenix laughed, "but no, I'm actually surprised you remembered. No, I'm impressed!"

Miles smirked slightly, "I'm never one to disappoint."

Laughing Phoenix nodded earnestly, "that - that's for sure."

Edgeworth very nearly joined in with Phoenix's laughter. But at that moment they rounded the corner, and Miles announced that they had arrived at their restaurant for the night.

Miles went to go inside, but Phoenix pulled him back by the hand he was still holding. "Hey, Edgeworth come here a minute I want to say something."

Turning with curiosity, Miles walked back towards Phoenix a little, still not letting their hands separate. Phoenix was glad that Miles still wanted to keep them that way.

"Thank you, Edgeworth," Phoenix said, not an ounce of sarcasm or humour in his voice, just honest gratitude, "it really means a lot to know we're still friends and that you genuinely do still care."

Miles muttered something under his breath about Phoenix being stupid and that he'd never not care.

"It really does mean a lot, Edgeworth," Phoenix smiled broadly, "though it does create a massive problem of what I'm going to get you for your birthday."

"Honestly, Wright you really don't have to, I understand with the bank statement's figures as low as yours are, present buying can be a bit of a hellish experience."

"No, I have one idea. And it won't cost a lot... at least not in currency."

"What're you getting at?"

Phoenix took a deep breath, suddenly looking slightly nervous. Never once did he move his hand away from Miles' tense ones. "But the only thing is... I'm not sure if you'll... like it. I want to give it to you earl though, okay?"

"... Okay?"

"But remember, okay, if you don't like it then it comes with the receipt so you can return it and forget it ever happened, okay?" Phoenix was sounding a little manic now. Internally Phoenix was cursing for what he'd gotten himself into with his eager mouth.

Miles stood there, baffled as ever and simply nodded, very unsure as to what was coming. Phoenix nodded back.

With a mental apology to Miles, Phoenix quickly moved forward, placing the lightest of kisses on Miles' cold cheek. Miles froze as Phoenix pulled back and for a second Phoenix's internal organs felt like they were about to blow up like the fireworks they'd just been watching. Had he just ruined it all with one simple action. The only thing that kept him rooted to the ground were Miles' hands which were, surprisingly, still in Phoenix's.

Then, more slowly and shakily than Phoenix had done so, Miles hastily leaned over, pressing his warm lips to Phoenix's own chapped lips. Phoenix had not been expecting it in the slightest. He'd gone from terrified he'd ruined everything, to overjoyed that somehow things had managed to pan out right in the space of about 30 seconds; no wonder his hands were shaking very slightly inside Miles' grasp.

The two broke apart from the chaste, awkward but pleasant first kiss. Neither said a word for a moment, only looking at each other. Both could hear their heart hammering in their ears, both knowing that now the red flush that covered their face wasn't from the cold, and was in contrast, from their own heat

"Dinner?" Phoenix asked.

"Dinner." Miles confirmed.

"... First date...?" Phoenix pushed, a cute grin on his face.

Mils nodded without having to pause, "First date."

The grin that involuntarily spread across Phoenix's face was enough to make Miles share a knowing smile as the two of them walked hand in hand inside the restaurant.

"Thanks, Miles," Phoenix whispered as they walked to their seats.

"No, thank you Phoenix. I daresay the birthday present you got me was the best present I've ever had."

The two were seating near the window, and as they looked out, there was a wonderful view of fireworks in the distance from a collection of firework shows and people's back gardens. It was impressive to see them all at once to say the least.

Both Miles and Phoenix's slept soundly that night, their dreams flashing with brightly coloured fireworks, their stomachs full of deliciously comforting food, and their hearts settled knowing that in the next hotel room over, their other half lay sleeping in their bed, the beginnings of adoration just beginning to blossom in their hearts.

**A/N**

Okay, first thank you for reading! Me and my friend were talking about how sweet these two would be on firework night, so she drew some fanart, (which you can find on her tumblr under her art tag - gingerscoot . tumblr . com without the spaces of course) which is super cute.

Sorry it's pretty soppy and predictable! Also I'm not sure, do Americans actually celebrate bonfire night...? Oops if they do. And I made Phoenix's birthday October 11th because it's the date the first game was released in Japan, and it fitted nicely with the dates of this fic~

Once again thank you for reading! Reviews/feedback is very welcome!


End file.
